1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to master-slave systems and, particularly, to a master-slave system having a function whereby a slave device can control a master device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that many master-slave systems include a master device or component controlling one or more connected slave devices or components. Buttons of the master can control the one or more slaves, but buttons of the one or more slaves cannot control the master. For example, buttons of a display cannot control functions of a connected computer. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.